Tommorow will be happy
by baby baekkie
Summary: Saat kau merasa hidup ini tak adil percayalah suatu hari nanti kau akan bahagia. Pair Kristao/Kihyuk/Hunkai/Chanbaek
1. prolog

Title : Tommorow will be happy

Author : Baby baek

Main Pairing :

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

"Aku merasa dia hanya menjadikaku pemuas nafsunya saja"

.

.

"Never. Aku tak akan membiarkan tubuh kekasihku menjadi konsumsi publik"

.

.

.

"Hei, aku bisa membantumu untuk melunasi hutangmu"

.

.

.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi modelku"

.

.

"Eommamu tak akan pernah menerimaku, karena dimatanya aku tak lebih dari seorang pelacur"

,

.

.

**Delet or TBC?**

* * *

aku tau masih banyak ff yg blm selesai, tapi entah kenapa ide-ide ff baru selalu muncul di kepalaaku.

dan kayanya ff ini ga bakal panjang-panjang banget paling cuma sekitar 15 chapter udh end.

klo mau ff ini di lanjut jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya... udh ga zaman jadi silent readers hehe...

see you :-)


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Tommorow will be happy

Author : Baby baek

Main Pairing : KiHyuk, KrisTao, HunKai, dan ChanBaek

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Hurt

Warning : Genderswitch

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Just Close**

* * *

Disebuah apartement mewah terlihat seorang gadis cantik berkulit seputih susu sedang asik berkutat dengan laptopnya sambil sesekali menyesap cokelat hangat. Gadis itu begitu tenggelam pada dunianya sendiri hingga ia tak menyadari keberadaan orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Serius sekali. Kau sedang apa?" Tanya orang yang beberapa saat lalu keberadaannya terabaikan.

Gadis cantik itu berjengit kaget, menoleh ke sumber suara "Kibummie kau mengagetkanku" Ucap gadis itu sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kau terlalu serius dengan laptopmu itu. Tidak merindukanku eoh?"

Gadis itu tersenyum "Siapa bilang?" Ia meletakkan laptopnya di meja yang ada di hadapannya lalu bangkit dan duduk di pangkuan pria yang duduk di atas sofa merah maron itu "Aku sangaaaaat merindukanmu" Ujarnya disertai dengan kekehan khas gadis itu.

Pria itu pun ikut tersenyum, memamerkan senyum menawannya yang dapat meluluhkan hati gadis manapun "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu" Ia merengkuh tubuh gadis itu, mendekapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, mengecup puncuk kepala yang menguarkan wangi favoritnya.

"Maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungimu hari ini"

"Hmm... tak apa. Aku mengerti kau sibuk dengan drama terbarumu"

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengerti. Tapi malam ini aku seutuhnya milik Lee Hyukjae. Apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?"

Hyukjae mendongak, memandang wajah tampan pria di hadapannya "Aku mau tidur sambil berpelukan denganmu sampai pagi" Katanya masih dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya "Hanya itu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Hmm" Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku tahu kau pasti lelah karna itu malam ini aku mau tidur sambil berpelukan saja. Lagipula aku masih memilikimu sampai besok"

"Begitukah. Maaf, tapi besok aku ada pemotretan. Tapi sebagai gantinya setelah pemotretan aku aka menjemputmu di kantor, bagaimana?"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Kibum.

"Nah sekarang waktunya untuk tidur" Kibum bangkit dari duduknya, menggendong Hyukjae ala koala, membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya.

Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan Hyukjae di ranjang lalu dia pun ikut merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae. Memeluk gadis itu, membawa tubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam dekapannya, sesekali ia mengecup dahi gadis itu dengan lembut. Mengusap punggung Hyukjae hingga gadis itu terlelap.

Kibum mengendurkan pelukannnya, menatap wajah Hyukjae lekat.

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" Ucapnya sebelum ia ikut terlelap bersama gadisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, seorang gadis bermata panda sedang duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tamu. Gadis itu kembali melirik jam dinding yang entah sudah berapa kali ia lihat. Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00, seharusnya seseorang yang ia tunggu sudah pulang sedari tadi. Ia cemas, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan orang itu. Hingga suara pintu yang terbuka mengenyahkan rasa khawatirnya.

Orang itu pulang, suaminya sudah pulang. Dengan senyum ia menyambut kepulangan pria yang sudah dinikahinya sejak sembilan bulan yang lalu.

"Kau sudah pulang. Mau mandi dulu atau makan? Kalau kau mau makan, aku akan memanaskan makanannya untukmu" Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri pria tersebut, mencoba untuk mengambil alih tas kerja yang di bawa oleh sang suami namun tangannya langsung di tepis dengan kasar oleh pria itu.

"Berhenti melakukan hal yang tak pelu kau lakukan Hwang Zitao. Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan dan tak perlu melakukan apa yang tak ku perintahkan. Urusi saja dirimu sendiri"

Kata-kata itu di ucapkan dengan dinginnya. Membuat hati gadis itu tersayat perih. Tak bisakah sedikit saja pria itu menghargai apa yang ia perbuat?

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang ia mencoba untuk menghalau air matanya. Berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk menuju kamarnya. Ya kamarnya, selama ini dia tak tidur satu kamar dengan sang suami.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sama seperti biasanya, Tao sudah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya, Kris. Dengan telaten ia menata semua masakan yang sudah ia masak di atas meja makan, lengkap dengan kopi hitam untuk sang suami. Ia pun tersenyum senang setelah semua tertata rapih.

Melepas apronnya ia bergegas ke kamar suaminya untuk membangunkannya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kayu itu, sedikit melongokkan kepalanya, dilihatnya ranjang sudah kosong, itu artinya Kris sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang mandi. Tao berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, ia akan menyiapkan baju untuk Kris. Ia mengambil kemeja, celana serta dasi dan jas lalu meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar, menunggu Kris di meja makan.

Dengan sabar Tao menunggu Kris hingga beberapa menit kemudian pria berwajah blasteran itu terlihat berjalan menuju pintu apartement mereka. Tanpa menatap Tao sedikit pun, tak ada salam perpisahan, tak ada kecupan manis di pagi hari, semua itu tak pernah Tao dapatkan dari awal mereka menikah. Kris hanya akan berbicara padanya, menatapnya, dan menyentuhnya jika pria itu ingin.

Tao hanya dapat tersenyum kecut, ini sudah genap sembilan bulan mereka menikah dan sikap Kris masih tetap sama, menganggapnya ada hanya apabila pria itu sedang membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan pelampiasan dari rasa penatnya atau saat pria itu sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya.

Kekasih. Lagi-lagi Tao tersenyum kecut. Sebenarnya statusnya itu apa? Bukankah dia istri sah Kris, meski pernikahan ini dilandasi karna sebuah perjodohan tapi tak bisakah Kris memperlakukannya selayaknya seorang istri? Tak bisakan Kris sedikit saja menghargai perasaannya? Ingin rasanya ia mengakhiri semua ini tapi ia tak sanggup melihat wajah kecewa orangtuanya.

"Ya Tuhan kumohon kuatkan aku" Gumamnya lirih. Setetes liquid bening meluncur dari kedua mata indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hukjae berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung besar, hari ini ada rapat penting dan dia datang terlambat. Berterimakasihlah pada kibum yang mematikan alarm yang sudah ia pasang. Dengan sedikit berlari kecil ia masuk ke dalam lift, menekan tombol 15 pada panel lift, setelah sampai pada lantai yang ia tuju ia langsung bergegas menuju ruang rapat, mengetuk pintu kaca itu lalu membukanya.

"Maaf saya terlambat" Ucapnya, membungkukan badan pada peserta rapat yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Setelahnya ia duduk di sebelah pria berkulit pucat, berwajah datar yang sedari tadi sudah menatapnya. Ia tersenyum penuh permohonan maaf pada pria tersebut. Yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan kepala oleh pria itu.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai rapat pagi ini, sekertaris Lee bagikan materi itu pada yang lainnya" Ujar pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Baik sajangnim" Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan melaksanakan perintah atasannya.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk istirahat makan siang, para pegawai berbondong - bondong ke cafetaria, mengisi perut mereka. Tak terkecuali Hyukjae, gadis cantik berkulit seputih susu yang merupakan sekertaris di Kim Corp.

"Kau mau makan apa Hyuk?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik bertubuh mungil bernama Ryeowook.

"Yang biasa saja Wookie" Jawab Hyukjae

Ryeowook mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah conter untuk memesan makanan. Sedangkan Hyukjae mencari tempat duduk, setelah mendapat tempat duduk ia mengeluarkan smartphone nya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya seorang gadis yang ia kenal bernama Yoona yang datang bersama temannya Yuri, Seohyun dan Jessica.

"Tentu" Jawab gadis itu ramah.

Keempat gadis iti mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang berseberangan dengan Hyukjae.

"Kau tak memesan makanan sekertaris Lee?" Tanya gadis bernama Yuri

"Temanku yang sedang memesan" Jawab Hyukjae.

"Kudengar tadi kau datang terlambat saat rapat. Gwenchana? Apa sajangnim memarahimu?" Tanya Yoona

"Begitulah" Jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ah ... pasti berat menjadi sekertaris dari Kim sajangnim. Dia memang tampan tapi sikapnya sangat dingin dan datar" Seohyun memandang prihatin pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Seohyun barusan.

"Annyeong" Sapa Ryeowook yang datang membawa nampan penuh makanan. Gadis mungil itu duduk di samping Hyukjae, menatap Hyukjae penuh tanya. Pasalnya ia tahu Hyukjae tak terlalu suka dengan gadis-gadis itu. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja mereka itu adalah gadis-gadis berisik yang suka bergosip.

Tak mau ambil pusing Ryeowook memilih untuk mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Ku dengar sajangnim itu adik dari aktor terkenal Kim Kibum" Jessica memulai acara menggosipnya. Ryeowook melirik Hyukjae sesaat, lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Benarkah?" Sahut Yuri

"Ne, kalau saja Kibum tidak memilih untuk menjadi artis pasti dia yang akan menjadi presdir di sini"

"Kau tahu darimana berita itu, Sica?" Tanya Seohyun.

"Aku tau dari kekasihku. Kekasihku dulu adalah teman satu sekolah dengan Kibum" Gadis itu berkata dengan bangga.

"Wah... pantas saja kau pernah ber-selca dengan Kibum. Ah... aku sungguh iri padamu" Ujar Yoona dengan wajah cemberut.

Jessica hanya tertawa melihat padangan iri dari teman-temannya "Kalian tahu tidak? Kim Kibum itu sangat tampan, sepuluh kali lipat lebih tampan dari pada di layar TV" Ucap Jessica memanas-manasi teman-temannya.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu langsung dengannya. Mungkin saja dia terpesona pada kecantikanku" Kata Yuri penuh percaya diri.

"Sayang sekali itu tidak akan terjadi karna kudengar Kibum berkencan dengan Lee Min Jung lawan mainnya di drama terbarunya"

Mendengar itu Hyukjae menghentikan gerakan tangannya hanya sesaat, setelahnya ia melanjutkan kembali acara makannya.

"Mwo? Bukankah ia belum lama ini di rumorkan dengan Tiffany salah satu member SNSD?" Sahut Seohyun.

"Tidak, itu hanya rumor. Gosip terbarunya ia berkencan dengan lawan mainnya, bahkan kudengar mereka berlibur bersama ke Aspen, hanya berdua. Wartawan juga memergoki mereka sedang makan bersama di sebuah restaurant mewah. Dan kemarin saat aku pergi dengan kekasihku ke butik langgananku aku bertemu dengan mereka di sana"

Cukup sudah. Ia sudah tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi. Hatinya sakit, sungguh sakit mendengar orang lain bergosip tentang tunangannnya. Yeah... Hyukjae adalah tunangan dari aktor terkenal Kim Kibum, anak dari pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Tak ada yang tahu tentang statusnya ini, hanya orang-orang terdekatnya saja yang mengetahui statusnya.

Ia lelah sungguh, hatinya lelah mendengar tunangannya digosipkan dengan wanita lain. Ia tahu Kibum mencintainya tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu menghampiri hatinya. Ia ingin berteriak pada semua orang bahwa dialah kekasih Kibum, dia lah wanita yang di cintai Kibum dan dia lah orang yang akan di nikahi Kibum. Walau terkadang ia merasa, ia sudah seperti wanita simpanan Kibum yang tidak boleh di ketahui oleh orang lain.

"Aku duluan yoona-ssi, Seohyun-ssi, Yuri-ssi dan Jessica-ssi" Hyukjae langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menuju pintu keluar cafetaria. Ryeowook yang melihat itu langsung ikut pergi menyusul Hyukjae.

Menyisakan keempat gadis yang memandang kepergian mereka dengan seringaian yang terpatri di bibir mereka.

"Good job, Sica"

"Itulah untungnya aku berpacaran dengan Wu Yifan sahabat dari Kim Kibum. Aku tak akan membiarkan gadis itu bahagia dengan Kibum. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada adikku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, ia adalah seorang dokter spesialis sebagai seorang dokter membuatnya bisa sedikit melupakan kesedihannya, membanth orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Siang ini ia akan ke kamar rawat pasiennya, pasien yang sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini ia tangani. Gadis bermata panda itu memasuki ruang rawat dengan senyum hangat terpatri di wajahnya.

"Nyonya Byun, aku datang untuk meneriksa keadaannmu. Aku harap kali ini kau mau meminum obatmu" Ujar gadis itu dengan nada ramah dan hangat pada wanita paruh baya yang berbaring di ranjang.

"Aku mau pulang saja dokter, tolong biarkan aku pulang. Aku tak mau menyusahkan anakku dengan di rawat di sini"

"Tapi anda masih harus dirawat dengan perawatan intensif, ini demi kebaikanmu"

"Apa yang di katakan oleh dokter Hwang benar, eomma. Eomma harus tetap disini sampai eomma sembuh" Seorang gadis cantik bertubuh mungil masuk ke dalam ruang rawat itu. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"Kau sudah pulang bekerja Baek?"

"Eum... aku mau memastikan bahwa eomma meminum obat yang di berikan oleh dokter Hwang"

"Aku serahkan pengawasan itu padamu, Baek. Karna sekarang nyonya Byun sudah tak mau mendengarkan perkataanku lagi" Kata Tao dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Bukan begitu dokter, hanya saja... tak bisakah aku melakukan rawat jalan saja?"

"Maaf tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko sebesar itu" Ujar gadis itu dengan penuh sesal.

"Eomma tak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal biaya, eomma hanya perlu istirahat. Aku akan bekerja lebih giat lagi agar eomma bisa segera melakukan operasi itu"

Tao tersenyum melihat semangat yang ada pada diri Baekhyun, sebelumnya ia sempat menawarkan bantuan untuk membiayai operasi itu tapi gadis itu menolak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berkulit eksotis dengan dress mini ketat berwana merah sedang berpose dengan sexy di depan kamera, tubuh rampingnya bergerak dengan anggun sesuai dengan arahan sang penata gaya.

"Bagus Kai. Kita break selama lima belas menit" Kata sang fotografer.

Gadis bernama lengkap Park Jongin atau yang lebih di kenal dengan panggilan Kai itu, berjalan ke arah ruang gantinya.

"Kerjamu bagus Kai, aku bisa melihat semua lelaki yang ada di ruangan itu menatapmu dengan pandangan kagum" Ujar Kyungsoo, managernya sesaat setelah gadis berkulit exotis itu duduk di sofa.

"Yeah aku tahu. Setelah ini apa yang harus aku pakai?" Tanyanya

"Kemeja putih bra. Kau hanya diperbolehkan memakai underware"

"Haah... memenuhi fantasy pria mesum di luar sana" Ucapnya dengan sinis.

"Tentu saja, kau kan melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah pria dewasa. Wajahmu akan terpampang di sampul depan majalah Playboy yang akan terbit di US. Pemotretan ini adalah langkah awalmu menuju kancah internasional"

"Jika kau ingin berhenti, berhetilah" Seorang pria jangkung dengan telinga aneh masuk ruang ganti.

"Oppa, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jongin bingung, pasalnya kakaknya ini jarang sekali datang ke tempat penotretan. Pria itu adalah bos di agensi yang menaungi Jongin.

"Hanya melihat-lihat. Oppa serius, jika kau tak yakin berhentilah. Cari cita-cita yang lain. Oppa akan membiayai kuliahmu"

"Dari kecil inilah cita-citaku oppa. Menjadi seorang model terkenal, dan aku sudah melangkah sampai sejauh ini mana mungkin aku berhenti"

"Dasar keras kepala" Pria itu Park Chanyeol hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi tingkah sang adik "Aku hanya tak mau kau di pandang buruk oleh calon mertuamu nanti. Tak semua orang bisa menerima seseorang yang bekerja di bidang ini"

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapat nilau plus dimata calon mertuaku, aku yakin cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan mengerti bahwa ini adalah sebuah sikap keprofesionalanku dalam bekerja. Orang -orang hanya bisa melihatku tapi tak akan pernah kubiarkan mereka menyentuhku"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas "Kuharap perkataanmu bisa terealisasikan dengan baik"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or Delet ?**

* * *

Maaf lama updatenya, setelah baca chapter 1 ini masihkah ada yang berminat?


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Tommorow will be happy

Author : Baby baek

Main Pairing : KiHyuk, KrisTao, HunKai, dan ChanBaek

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Hurt

Warning : Genderswitch

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Just Close**

* * *

"Dasar tak tahu diri keluar kau! Hutangmu yang sebelumnya saja belum kau bayar lalu sekarang kau ingin berhutang lagi" Seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan pintu rumahnya. Pandangannya menatap nyalang pada gadis bertubuh mungil yang masih tersungkur di halaman rumah itu.

"Ahjuma kumohon. Aku sangat membutuhkan uang untuk membeli obat untuk ibuku" Gadis muda itu memohon pada wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Jika kau tak sanggup membayar jangan bawa ibumu ke rumah sakit. Ibumu itu sangat menyusahkan, dia memang istri dari kakakku tapi bukan berarti ia tanggung jawabku"

"Tapi ahjuma-"

"Pergi! Aku tak mau mendengar kata-katamu lagi" Wanita paruh baya itu menyeret tubuh mungil si gadis muda untuk keluar dari halaman rumahnya "Jangan datang ke sini lagi. Ingat baik-baik Byun Baekhyun mulai sekarang aku bukan lagi bibimu jadi jangan mengusik kehidupanku lagi"

Setelah mengatakan itu wanita paruh baya itu pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan gadis mungil yang kini tengah memandang kosong ke arah pintu rumah di hadapanya.

"Appa ottokhe?" Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kerja yang bagus Kai. Segeralah ganti pakaianmu itu, bajumu menerawang" Seorang lelaki tinggi bertelinga peri menghampiri seorang gadis cantik yang kini masih terduduk di atas ranjang. Pria itu melemparkan selimut ke arah sang gadis.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tak suka memakai ini" Gadis cantik berkulit exotis itu bangkit lalu berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Sejujurnya aku tak suka melihat adikku melakukan pekerjaan ini" Ucap lelaki bertelinga peri itu.

"Tapi ini adalah impiannya, Chanyeol-ah" Sahut manager Kai.

"Aku tahu, karna itulah aku berusaha untuk mendukungnya" Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu menghela nafas "Aku pergi dulu. Katakan pada Kai tak usah menungguku untuk makan malam karna aku akan pulang larut malam" Setelahnya ia pergi keluar dari ruang pemotretan itu.

Tak lama Kai yang sudah berganti pakaian menghampiri managernya.

"Dimana Chanyeol oppa?" Tanya gadis itu pada sang manager.

"Pergi. Dia bilang dia akan pulang larut malam"

Kai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Ah.. padahal aku ingin minta izin padanya"

"Meminta izin? Untuk apa?" Tanya sang manager penasaran.

"Malam ini aku di undang oleh Sehun untuk makan malam bersama di kediaman Kim. Dan kemungkinan aku akan menginap di apartement Sehun" Kai tersenyum aneh saat sang manager memelototinya "hehe.. kau tahu kan kami sangat jarang bertemu jadi aku harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk bisa bersamanya"

"Awas saja jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak"

"Tenanglah. Lagi pula aku lebih suka melakukan yang iya-iya" Katanya ambigu lalu langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan sang manager sebelum sang manager mengamuk.

"YAK Park Jongin! Akan ku cincang kau jika kau berani melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh"

Teriakan itu tak digubris oleh Jongin yang sudah melesat keluar menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore waktunya bagi para karyawan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing sama seperti gadis cantik bernama Hyukjae yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan bersama sahabatnya menuju loby.

"Perkataan jessica tadi tak perlu kau pikirkan, dia hanya orang yang sok tau" Ujar Ryeowook pada Hyukjae yang sedari tadi tampak murung.

Hyukjae menghela nafas dalam "Entahlah Wookie, aku merasa mungkin saja Kibum terpaksa bersamaku karna kau tahu kan pertunangan kami hasil dari sebuah perjodohan"

"Lihat sesuatu dengan lebih objektif, Hyuk. Jika dia tak menyukaimu mana mungkin dia bersikap baik padamu dan aku bisa lihat rasa cinta itu terpancar dari matanya saat dia memandangmu"

"Tapi aku-" Perkataaan Hyukjae terputus saat Sehun memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?" Tanya Hukjae saat Sehun sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Hyung menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang, tadi dia menelponmu tapi handphone mu tak aktif. Hyung bilang tak bisa menjemput karna pemotretannya belum selesai dan eomma juga mengundang noona untuk makan malam di rumah"

"Tak perlu repot Sehun-ah aku bisa pulang sendiri. Dan katakan pada ahjumma setelah berganti pakaian aku akan ke sana"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, memandang Hyukjae sangsi " Noona yakin tak mau aku antar pulang?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Hyukjae mengangguk lalu tersenyum "Aku bisa pulang bersama Wookie atau naik taxi"

"Baiklah noona hati-hati di jalan jika terjadi sesuatu segera kabari aku" Setelahnya Sehun pergi meninggalkan dua gadis cantik itu.

"See, Kim Kibum itu perhatian padamu hingga menyuruh presdir mengantarmu pulang"

"Itu karna ia merasa bersalah tak bisa menepati janjinya. Dia terlalu sering melanggar janji Wookie. Hubungan ini... aku... mulai lelah" Gumam Hyukjae dengan pandangan menerawang.

.

.

.

.

Tao baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada pasiennya. Dokter cantik itu berjalan dengan santai, sesekali ia tersenyum ramah saat berpapasan dengan perawat atau pun dokter lain. Matanya mengedar ke arah jendela rumah sakit yang menampilkan pemandangan taman yang memang terdapat di rumah sakit itu biasanya di kunjungin oleh keluarga pasien atau pun para pasien yang merasa bosan berada di kamar rawat.

Di salah satu bangku taman Tao melihat sesosok gadis bertubuh mungil tengah memandang kearah langit senja, sesekali gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Tao mengenal sosok itu, sosok gadis muda yang gigih, berjuang demi orang yang ia kasihi.

Tao berjalan menghampiri sosok gadis itu, duduk di sebelanya. Si gadis masih belum menyadari keberadaan Tao, sepertinya gadis itu sedang melamun.

"Baek" Panggil Tao, ia menepuk halus pundak sang gadis.

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak "Eh? Dokter Huang"

"Kau sedang apa sendirian disini? Tidak ke ruanagn eomma mu?"

"Aku sudah kamar ibuku tadi, ia sedang istirahat karna itu aku mencari udara segar disini"

"Kau sudah selesai bekerja?"

"Ani, aku ada shift malam hari ini"

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perhatian yang di berikan oleh sang dokter "Terimakasih dokter Huang. Aku akan selalu mengingat nasehatmu itu"

"Tetaplah bersemangat aku yakin ibumu pasti akan sembuh dan jika kau butuh bantuanku jangan segan-segan untuk mengatakannya, arraseo?" Tao mengelus surai halus Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih, kau sungguh baik padaku dokter Huang. Kalau bukan karnamu mungkin ibuku tak akan diterima di rumah sakit ini"

"Itu sudah jadi tugasku sebagai sesama manusia" Tao tersenyun dengan tulus. Ia ingat bagaimana kondisi nyonya Byun saat datang ke rumah sakit ini, nyonya Byun dalam keadaan kritis dan pihak rumah sakit tak mau menerimanya karna mereka tak memiliki uang.

"Kau sangat baik, suamimu sangat beruntung memiliki istri berhati lembut sepertimu"

Senyum Tao memudar, tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu "Sayangnya ia malah membenci itu" Gumam Tao

"Ne? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu dokter Huang?"

"Ah... ani" Tao bangkit betdiri " Baekhyun-ah aku pulang dulu ne. Jika terjadi sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku"

"Ne... hati-hati dijalan dokter Huang"

Tao mengangguk lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali termenung di taman itu sendirian.

.

.

.

Hyukjae berjalan memasuki pelantaran rumah keluarga Kim, ia menekan bel rumah itu hingga salah seorang maid membukakan pintu untuknya. Maid itu tersenyum ramah pada Hyukjae.

"Silakan masuk nona, anda sudah ditunggu oleh nyonya didalam"

"Terimakasih bibi young"

Hyukjae berjalan kearah ruang tamu yang sudah di huni oleh tuan dan nyonya Kim serta Sehun dan kekasihnya -Kai-

"Anyyeong" sapa Hyukjae, ia membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Hyukkie~ akhirnya kau datang juga. Eomma sudah lama menunggumu" nyonya Kim menyambut Hyukjae dengan hangat, ia memeluk gadi itu.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu eomma"

"Kau tidak datang bersama Kibum?"

"Ani, Sehun bilang Kibum masih ada pekerjaan"

"Aishh... dasar anak itu. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya agar pulang cepat"

"Tunggulah yeobo, anakmu pasti sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini sekarang" Tuan Kim menyahuti "Kau tak mempersilahkan tamu kita untuk duduk?"

Nyonya Kim menepuk dahinya pelan "Ah... ayo duduk Hyukkie" wanita paruh baya itu menuntun Hyukjae untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hyukjae-ah?" Tanya tuan Kim

"Kabarku baik appa"

"Lalu bagaiamana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa Sehun selalu merepotkanmu?"

"Ani. Sehun bekerja dengan sangat baik"

"Benar kata noona. Appa tak perlu khawatir, serahkan semuanya padaku. Mulai sekarang appa cukup istirahat saja di rumah"

"Benar kata Sehun. Kau harus lebih memikirkan kesrhatanmu"

"Ne, arraseo" Tuan Kim menatap kearah Jongin "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu Kai?"

"Eum... pekeejaanku berjalan lancar ahjushi"

"Tentu saja lancar kau hanya perlu memamerkan tubuhmu" Ujar nyonya Kim ketus.

Jongin tersenyum kecut, ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi kupikir pekerjaan Kai itu keren. Tak semua orang bisa menjadi seorang model dan banyak wanita yang menginginkan bentuk tubuh seperti Kai, kau pasti punya banyak penggemar" Kata Hyukjae, gadis itu mencoba untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan diri Jongin setelah apa yang dikatakan nyonya Kim.

"Tentu saja noona. Kekasihku ini punya banyak penggemar, aku juga termasuk penggemarnya"

"Banyak penggemar? Pasti penggemarmu kebanyakan pria hidung belang yang suka melihat tubuhmu itu kan. Tidakkah kau merasa malu?"

"Eomma/yeobo" Sehun dan tuan Kim mencoba untuk memperingati nyonya Kim, kedua pria itu menatap nyonya Kim. Terjadi keheningan diantara kelima orang itu.

"Eummm... eomma bukankah kita akan makan malam, bagaimana jika kita membantu bibi Shin menyiapkan makanan? Kebetulan aku ingin membuatkan kue kering untuk Kibummie" Hyukjae buka suara. Sungguh ia merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan itu dan ia tak tega melihat Jongin yang mungkin akan dipojokkan lagi oleh nyonya Kim.

Nyonya Kim menoleh ke arah Hyukjae "Kau mau memasak untuk Kibum?" Tanyanya dengan suara lembut sangat berbeda saat tadi ia berbicara tentang Jongin.

"Ne eomma. Kemarin aku belajar membuatnya bersama Ryeowook"

"Beruntungnya Kibum memiliki calon istri sepertimu, kaja!" Nyonya Kim menggandeng tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut.

Tuan Kim menghela nafas, menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sarat akan penyesalan "Maaf atas perkataan istriku barusan Kai-ah. Tak perlu kau ambil hati, ne"

"Ne ahjushi" Jongin mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh nyonya Kim, sejak awal ibu dari kekasihnya itu memang tidak menyukainya dikarenakan pekerjaan Jongin yang menurut nyonya Kim memalukan.

"Jangan panggil aku ahjushi, panggil aku aboenim atau appa. Bukankah kau kelak akan menjadi menantuku" Tuan Kim tersenyum ramah.

"Ne a-aboenim"

.

.

.

"Gomawo eonni" Ucap Jongin.

Kini Jongin dan Hyukjae berada di dapur, meeeka menyiapkan teh hangat untuk keluarga Kim. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka, Kibum sudah datang sejak pukul 06.30 PM setelah Kibum datang mereka langsung memulai acara makan malam tersebut yang lagi-lagi terlontar sindiran demi sindiran yang dilayangkan nyonya Kim kepada Jongin. Dan setiap nyonya Kim mulai menyindir Jongin Hyukjae selalu berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Berterimakasih untuk apa, hem?" Tangan Hyukjae masih sibuk mengaduk teh yang ada di teko.

"Untuk yang tadi, jika tak ada eonni Kim ahjuma pasti akan memojokkanku lagi" Raut wajah Jongin menyendu.

"Jangan sedih Jonginie, eonni yakin suatu hari nanti eomma pasti akan membuka hatinya untukmu. Karna itulah kau harus terus berusaha, eum" Hyukjae mengusap kepala Jongin dengan lembut.

Jongin mengangguk dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya. Ia sungguh sangat bersyukur Hyukjae lah yang menjadi calon istri dari kakak sang kekasih, gadis itu sangat baik padanya. Setiap ia bersama Hyukjae ia merasa seperti memiliki kakak perempuan.

"Nah.. teh nya sudah jadi. Ayo!" Hyukjae membawa nampan yang berisi teh sedangkan Jongin membawa toples berisi kue kering yang tadi dibuat oleh Hyukjae.

Setelah sampai di ruang keluarga Hyukjae meletakkan cangkir berisi teh di meja, begitu pula dengan Jongin yang meletakkan kue kering buatan Hyukjae di atas meja.

"Kibum kau harus mencoba kue kering buatan Hyukjae. Kuenya enak sekali tadi eomma sudah mencicipinya"

"Eh? Hyukjae membuat kue?" Kibum menatap kearah Hyukjae yang duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Ne. Dia memang menantu idaman, tak salah aku memilihnya menjadi menantuku"

Kibum tersenyum "Ya, aku sangat berterimakasih untuk yang satu itu"

.

.

.

Tao baru saja sampai di rumahnya setelah seharian tadi ia disibukkan dengan para pasien kini saatnya ia kembali pada tugasnya sebagai istri. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, biasanya suaminya belum pulang. Kris biasanya pulang larut malam. Tao membuka pintu rumahnya, masuk ke dalam setelah ia melepas sepatunya lalu menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Wanita cantik itu berjalan ke arah kamarnya sambil sesekali memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Sebuah suara berat mengintrupsi langkah Tao, ia menoleh dan mendapati suaminya sedang duduk di single sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Kris? K-kau sudang pulang?" Tanya Tao, ia berjalan menghampiri Kris.

"Tak usah banyak bertanya. Jawab saja pertanyaanku"

"Aku dari rumah sakit, tadi saat aku akan pulang ada pasien yang harus segera ditangani jadi aku harus mengurusnya terlebih dahulu"

"Dan kau mengabaikan tugasmu sebagai seorang istri" Kris menatap tajam tepat di mata panda wanita itu.

"Aku tadi-"

_PLAK_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Tao, wanita itu memegang pipinya yang nyeri.

"Jangan membela diri disaat kau memang bersalah. Dasar istri tak berguna, saat aku butuhkan kau malah tak ada"

Kris menarik rambut Tao hingga wajah wanita itu menengadah.

"Kau tahu betapa malunya aku saat aku mengundang rekan kerjaku ke rumah, kau malah tak ada dan tak ada makanan apapun di rumah ini. Aku menghubungimu tetapi kau dengan lancangnya tak mengangkat panggilanku"

Lelaki itu melepas rambut Tao dengan kasar hingga Tao terjatuh di lantai. Kris berjongkok dihadapan Tao, mencengkram rahang Tao hingga wanita itu meringis.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kapanpun aku membutuhkan peranmu sebagai istri kau harus siap tapi kau malah mengabaikannya"

"Maaf Kris aku-"

_PLAK_

Satu tamparan Tao dapatkan lagi. Sudut bibir wanita itu berdarah akibat tamparan yang keras dari telapak tangan besar milik suaminya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan membela diri di saat kau memang bersalah. Dan sekarang kau harus menerima hukuman dariku karena hari ini kau lalai dengan tugasmu"

Dengan kasar Kris menarik lengan Tao, menyeretnya ke kamar milik Tao.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
